


Harpoon

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to Andre's meeting with the harpoon ( the one where he didn't really die, but just went AFK for few years, that one)<br/>beta readed by sarahenany</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harpoon

I am a star, you are a star  
Our will is to burn 

Semir could see the man raise the harpoon at Andre and before he could form any clear thought of what to do, he was jumping out of the helicopter. He didn't hear Andre yelling his name, he didn't see the horrified look on his face. All that was in front of him was the man turning around to face him, harpoon pointed at him. He did his best to push it away with his arm as he crashed into the man, but still he felt searing pain on his forearm and felt the warmth of his own blood spilling out.  
Before the man had time to recover, Semir hit him hard with his gun in the back of the head, and didn't get off him until he stopped struggling.  
Once the man was neutralized, Semir felt the rush of adrenaline drain out and his whole body ached. He had no idea how high up the helicopter had been when he'd jumped out; he hadn't cared, Andre had been in danger and he had to protect his partner at all costs.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a hand gripping his arm so tightly that it made him wince. He looked round at the person who was obviously trying to crush his bones to tell him to stop, but before he could say anything, his partner was in his face and yelling at him.  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Semir couldn't quite tell if it was anger or fear which caused the slight crack in Andre's voice, but possibly both. "HE ALMOST IMPALED YOU ON THAT THING LIKE A FREAKING PIG! YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU MORON!"  
"So I was supposed to watch you get killed instead? I have as much right to risk my life as you have with yours." Semir frowned, prying Andre's hand off of him. "It's just a scratch, anyway, it's hardly even bleeding anymore."  
Andre's eyes were fixed on Semir and he was breathing fast. "I would have stopped him," he replied.  
Semir snorted. "You were as surprised as I was, you'd have been dead before you even took a step towards him."  
"I knew what I was doing, I—"  
"NO, YOU DID NOT. Taking risk like that is your daily bread and if you think I'm going to stand back and watch you getting yourself killed, you are goddamn wrong! Don't forget that we are partners, we are supposed to watch each other's back. We are supposed to PROTECT each other, Andre." Semir frowned at his partner. "If you can't accept that, then find a partner who won't care when you get yourself shot in front of him, because that sure as hell isn't me and never will be."  
Semir stood up shakily; he knew he was going to have some nasty bruises the next day, but oh well. At least he got the job done.  
The voices will slip,  
And the ice will crush.  
Andre was still kneeling on the ground, looking in front of him silently. Semir decided to ignore him for now and worked on handcuffing the unconscious man. He didn't think they'd be able to lift him up into the helicopter, so he waved it off. They'd get back to the shore in the boat; hopefully its engine was still intact. Semir's arm stung, and the drying blood was making it uncomfortable. He looked around for something he could clean it up with, but arms wrapping around his waist stopped him.  
Then another weight was put on his shoulder as Andre buried his face in it.   
Smile, unleash,  
curtain the mirrors,  
tear up and say,  
dead, dead.  
"I just don't like seeing you hurt, I never thought of how you feel about it. I don't want another partner," Andre muttered against his shoulder.  
Semir sighed. "Then you have to accept the fact that our job is dangerous and that this could happen again." He laid his hand over Andre's. "You have to learn to trust me to back you up when things go wrong. Otherwise, this partnership is meaningless."  
Andre let out a sigh of frustration. "Is that supposed to be a threat, that you'll dump me if I won't let you risk your life for me?"  
"Yep, pretty much."  
"I think I'd prefer it if this was about meeting your mother rather than this."  
Semir grinned. "Well, you'd have to think quite little of me if you think I'd go threatening to dump you over that. Not to mention you've met her already."  
"Yeah, she keeps sending messages to you through me, definitely says a lot about what she thinks of me."  
"That she trusts you?"  
"More like that I'll deliver her messages faster and cheaper than the post office."  
"Ouch."  
"What? It's true!"  
"Alright you poor unappreciated suffering soul, we'll discuss your treatment back at the hotel. There's still this little problem to take care of," Semir patted Andre's cheek and pointed at the still unconscious man on the ground.  
"We could just throw him overboard"  
"Andre!"


End file.
